


All We Do

by rakkel



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor clothes kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakkel/pseuds/rakkel
Summary: Magnus hates shopping, so he finds a way to distract himself.





	All We Do

Magnus hated shopping. There were far too many decisions to make, too many things he couldn’t have, and too much time wasted trying things on. Magnus much prefered to run in, grab a pair of shorts in his size, and run back out. Quick and effective. Action over thought. Just buy the damn shorts. 

Taako, on the other hand, loved shopping. While he didn’t necessarily enjoy the time it took or the seemingly endless pattern of selecting garments, trying them on, and putting them back on the racks, it was always worth it when he found the perfect piece to add to his wardrobe. He viewed it like a treasure hunt, in which you search and search to find one specific thing that may or may not be there at all. 

He’d invited Magnus along, hoping the human would fulfill the role his sister usually filled, telling him if things fit well and suggesting other pieces he already owned to pair with it. A fashion consultant, if you will. Granted, Magnus could never hope to fill the role as perfectly or as harshly as Lup does, but she was working today, and Taako desperately needed something new in his life. 

Magnus had grown bored pretty quickly. He abandoned his assigned role in favor of wandering off or complaining to Taako about how bored he was. 

“Just find something to try on. Or better yet, find something for me to try on,” Taako instructed, distracted by a rack of sequined tank tops in front of him. He heard Magnus mutter something, then wander off again. 

He selected a few more garments, then headed back to the dressing room to try them on. Taako was in his own head, assessing whether or not to buy the scarf around his neck when there was a knock on his dressing room door. 

“Occupied, my dude,” he called out, turning back toward the mirror. 

“Taako? Lemme in. I found something for you.” That was Magnus, undoubtedly, but he sounded… mischievous. Taako unlocked the door and hid behind it as it opened, Magnus stepped inside, and locked the door back. Magnus was holding a skirt. 

Taako raised an eyebrow at the cheeky grin on Magnus’s face, taking the skirt from his hands to inspect. It was short, he noticed immediately. Brown suede leather with a slit up the side. Colorful beads wrapped around it to create a decorative belt. It was cute, Taako had to admit, but something about the way Magnus was looking at his had his suspicions raised. 

“Is there a joke I’m missing here?” He asked, blunt. 

Magnus had the decency to look sheepish. “I like it. I think it’s your style and size. I’d like to see you try it on,” he says, voice lowered. 

Still suspicious, Taako turned his back to Magnus in order to drop his pants. He bent at the waist, guiding his pants down the length of his legs and to the floor. The bend caused his silk panties to stretch thin over the curve of his ass. Taako’s ears twitched as he heard a soft exhale from Magnus. He stepped into the skirt and pulled it up. He had to wiggle a little to get it over his ass, but once he did it sit perfectly at his hips. 

Taako turned to examine himself in the mirror. The skirt was shorter than he’d originally thought, only reaching the tops of his thighs. Because of this, his legs looked miles long. He wondered how he’d look in heels, too. The cherry on top. He tilted his head as he watched his reflection, eyes travelling over his form in inspection. He twisted to see how the skirt fit over his ass and the answer was: barely.

Satisfied, he turned to Magnus. “What do you think?”

Magnus was staring at him. His lips were parted slightly, and his eyes were dark as they drank in the sight of the elf in front of him. Instead of answering, Magnus pushed himself off the wall and came to stand behind the elf. Taako was dwarfed in the mirror with Magnus’s hulking frame behind him. “I love it,” he growled into Taako’s ear. Magnus dragged his hands down Taako’s sides. 

Taako found himself leaning back into Magnus without thinking about it. It was only when he noticed Magnus’s erection pressing on him from behind that he lifted away. “Mags, c’mon. I’m not gonna fuck you in a dressing room.” 

Magnus huffed a breath at the lost of contact. “I’m not asking you to,” he says, letting his hands slip beneath Taako’s skirt to the silk panties underneath. “I’m asking you to buy the skirt and wear it out so I can fuck you outside.”

Whatever indifferent pretense Taako had been maintaining dissolved. “Oh.” He turned to drop the skirt and pull his pants back on, Magnus groping his ass and plucking the band of his panties the whole time. Once dressed, Taako clutched the skirt to his chest and opened the door, leaving the rest of the clothes he’d picked out and brought to try on in the dressing room. 

Checking out was more tedious than ever. The line was only three people deep, but it felt like a lifetime to Taako. Magnus’s hand kept creeping down his back toward his ass. He snuck in full palmed gropes when nobody was looking. Taako was sure his face and ears were a bright red by the time they reached the cashier. He didn’t look at the price or wait for the drow woman to bag the skirt. Instead, the tossed down five gold coins and grabbed the skirt, making a beeline for the dressing room. 

Magnus was instructed to _wait here_ as Taako ran in, changed into the skirt, and ran back out in a little over a minute. Then the two were speed-walking out of the building, adrenaline high like they’d stolen something. 

Immediately after leaving the store, Magnus grabbed Taako’s small wrist and pull him behind the building. Once they rounded the corner, Magnus pushed Taako against the wall. “Mags, we’re gonna get caught here,” he tried to protest. 

“Be quiet then,” he answered, dropping to his knees in front of Taako. “Can I blow you, baby? Wanna blow you while you wear that skirt.”

Taako stared down at the man before him with wide eyes. Magnus always got so enthusiastic about sucking dick, Taako could hardly deny him. “Yeh, sure. Go right ahead,” he heard himself saying. 

In a flash, Magnus had the skirt pushed up to the middle of Taako’s belly, and he was nosing at the silk of his panties. “You know I can’t resist you in these,” he was muttering. Then Magnus licked a wet stripe up the line of Taako’s cock, making the fabric stick to the heated skin beneath. Taako gasped and almost moaned before remembering where he was. Instead he shoved his fist into his mouth. 

Magnus was, thankfully, in Taako’s case, an inpatient man. He quickly grew bored of teasing and pulled the band of Taako’s panties down just enough to release his cock. The silk pressed tight against his balls, the pressure just enough to be uncomfortable, but not so uncomfortable as to argue with the current proceedings.

“You gonna be able to keep quiet?” Magnus murmured, nosing through the tick thatch of hair at the base of Taako’s cock. He almost whined. Instead, he nodded. Maybe a little too frantic to be cute, but he was already too gone to care. Magnus seemed satisfied with the answer, because his next movement was trailing the tip of his tongue lightly along the underside of Taako’s dick. The sensation was so light it should have tickled, but instead it caused a shiver to run down Taako’s spine. 

Magnus didn’t drag it out too long, thankfully. Taako assumed it was the risk of being caught that had him rushing, but he didn’t think about it too hard, because one second Magnus wasn’t touching him at all and the next his entire dick was surrounded with a wet heat that made his gasp. 

The fighter chuckled a little, sending short spurts of vibrations up the length of Taako’s shaft. He bit down on his fingers to keep silent. Taako slid his other hand into Magnus’s hair, encouraging him to move faster. 

Without another second of hesitation, Magnus wrapped a hand around the base of Taako’s dick and went to town. He sucked in his cheeks as he pushed his head further down. His lips curled slightly over the harsh edge of his teeth. And then Magnus settled into a pattern, enjoying himself as he sucked Taako’s dick behind a mall. 

Taako had his eyes screwed shut, all his focus on keeping silent. Magnus knew what he was doing, _loved_ sucking dick like this, and it was so good Taako kept almost letting sounds out. Almost, but not quite. Because they were in public, and he was afraid of getting caught. 

Magnus suddenly stilled, Taako’s dick filling his mouth. The elf was about to whine in protest until his ears twitched, and he heard it. It sounded like two, maybe three women walking alongside the wall to their left. If they rounded the corner, they’d see them for sure. One woman laughed loudly, causing Taako to freeze up in panic. 

The voices continued chattering, right on the edge of the building to where they were. Taako’s heart was pounding so hard he had to strain his ears to hear them. They sounded like they’d stopped walking. 

Taako’s entire body seized up in panic when Magnus started bobbing his head again, slowly, with the voices still within earshot. A tsunami wave of arousal flushed through Taako’s bloodstream, and all at once it was so much, too much, and he came forcefully into Magnus’s mouth. He bit hard onto his fingers, but an audible grunt still worked its way out of his lips. 

Magnus greedily milked his cock for all it had, then leaned back on his heels to grin at Taako. The elf pushed him away, pulling his underwear up and shoving the skirt down enough to cover himself. Once decent, he sighed against the wall. “Holy fuck, Mags.”

Magnus grinned again, eying him appreciatively. “Let’s go home. I gotta get you out of that skirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments, blah blah blah.   
> @ therakkel on twitter  
> @ drowninginships on tumblr  
> Follow me or just start a conversation. Promise I'm cool.


End file.
